


Abuse

by lovleydarkwolf



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Abuse, All27 - Freeform, Asylum, Crazy, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hurt/Comfort, Schizophrenia, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 23:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovleydarkwolf/pseuds/lovleydarkwolf
Summary: Tsuna had started hearing little voices. They where almost always talking. They could be whispering across the room and then suddenly right it her ear. It gave her headaches. She had started talking to them. They never yell, just whisper. She had learned that they completely stopped when papa or mama came down to give her food or water. She guessed they didn't like other people.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a slightly different version 'A Better Day' posted. Both stories split.

Four year old Tsuna ran into her room slamming the door. She slid down to the floor with tears in her eyes. She slammed her hands to her ears to try and block out the screaming down stairs.

Papa had started hitting mama again.

She had tried to help mama, but papa had smacked her away. Mama had scoffed at him and yelled at him again. He quickly turned on mama. Tsuna had run up the stairs to get to her room before he noticed.

She didn't know why papa did these things. Why papa hit mama and her. She didn't know why mama got mad at her either. She loved her mama and papa. So why did they hurt her?

Tsuna let her hands sink from her ears and instead buried her face in them. Her face hurt where he had smacked her.

She walked over to climb into her bed. She covered herself up and rubbed her cheek. She sniffled as she started to fall asleep to the yelling down stairs.

Tomorrow would be better.

–

Six year old Tsuna walked past her papa quietly, trying not to wake him up. He had passed out on the couch with a bottle in his hand. He was still in is police uniform so she figured he just got off work. She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She was hungry, but didn't want to risk making to much noise. She went to exit the kitchen but the glass slipped from her hand and the glass shattered on the floor.

She heard cursing as she stood in shock. She started tearing up as she heard him stomping into the kitchen. He stopped in front of her and started screaming at her for the mess she made.

"You piece of shit! Look at what you did! I paid for that, and you ungrateful bitch just has to go and break it!" He slapped her and she fell to the floor. She yelped in pain as pieces of glass entered the palms of her hand.

"Papa, I'm sorry I didn't mean too. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She whimpered as he pressed his steel-toe boot on top of her hand causing the glass to go deeper. He sneered at her and lifted his boot from her and only to kick her in the side.

"Pick up the mess. Your just like your mother, you stupid ungrateful brat." She felt a small scream slip through her lips as he kicked her again before leaving the room. Tsuna lifted her hands and started pulling out pieces of glass. She stood and grabbed the broom and mop to clean up the glass, blood, and water that covered the floor.

When she entered her room she lifted her shirt and moaned at the movement. Her whole side was bruised. She went to her bathroom and tried to bandage her hands. There where still a few small pieces of glass she had to dig out before she could wrap them.

After that, she climbed in bed and had to sleep on the non-bruised side. She closed her teary eyes and fell asleep.

Tomorrow would be better.

–

Eight year old Tsuna had walked in on her mama. Mama had a cigarette in her mouth and had a bunch of powder on the table and was moving into a straight line. "Mama, whats that?" She pointed toward the powder. Her mother turned and scowled at her daughter.

"None of your business. Now get." She shooed her off and flicked her ashes. Tsuna stayed where she was as she watched her mother get a straw. She wondered what her mama was doing. "Are you going to suck up powder mama? Is it a powdered liquid? That so cool!"

Her mother glanced at her and got a sly grin on her face. "Wanna try something Tsuna? Come 'ere." She grabbed Tuna's shoulder in a bruising grip. Tsuna winced as she was roughly put in the chair her mother was in.

"Now grab that straw and instead of sucking it up, your going to breath it in through your nose. Here." She separated a small but of powder and made it into a smaller line. She took another straw from the table. Okay so put in up to your nose and watch mommy." She inhaled through her nose.

Tsuna watched excitedly. Her mother had never shown her anything before. She was so happy her mother was paying attention to her! After her mother finished she watched concerned as her mother coughed and started sniffing repeatedly. Her mother then turned to her and in a rough voice said, "Okay your turn." Tsuna did what her mother did before. It burned, but she didn't was to disappoint her mother, so she continued. When finished she fell out of her chair hacking.

Her mother smiled and took a puff of her cigarette. She looked amused. "Good girl. Now get the hell out of here" She grabbed her daughter by her shirt and dragged her away. Tsuna whimpered as her back hit the floor. She landed on her bruises.

She then looked up at her mother and smiled slightly. "Thank you mama! Love you." She giggled and curled up on her side on the floor. Her mother scoffed and kicked her slightly. "Shut up."

She then leaned down and cupped her daughters face, bringing it up. She looked into her daughters brown eyes. "I will never love you. I never even wanted you." Tsuna smiled at her mother with a few tears running down her face. "I know mama. I know." Her mama looked satisfied and let her child's head fall back to the ground.

Tsuna giggled as her mother walked away. The shadows in the room where moving. They seemed to come at her. She stared at the shadowed claws wondering if they would beat her too. "Brat, what the hell are you doing? Get out of my way and go up to your fucking room." A big shadow preached her and she felt a sharp pain in her side. She curled up into a tight ball on the floor.

She then felt her hair being pulled and sharp pains along her back. She thinks the shadow was dragging her up the stairs. She groaned at the pain. She was thrown into her room.

Her father scowled at her. She looked high. Did that bitch give her his shit? He thundered down the stairs screaming.

Tsuna stayed in her position on the floor listening to screaming down stairs. She let tears fall down her faces she closed her eyes.

Tomorrow would be better….right?

Papa was in a bad mood.

He grabbed ten year old Tsuna's hair and threw her across the room. Her mother just sneered at the sight and left the room.

"Stupid ungrateful pig. You didn't even wash your plate. I shouldn't even feed that stupid mouth of yours. Both you and your mother cost me money. I don't know why I don't just get rid of both of you."

Tsuna whimpered and sat up from the floor.

He grinned at her. "You know what? Why should I feed you? Waste of space." He walked over and grabbed her by the hair and dragged her across the floor. He walked over to a door and opened it after undoing the lock. He looked down the stairs into the basement. He flicked on the light and dragged her down the stairs behind him. She screamed and tried to get away.

He threw her down the last few steps. "This is your new room. You annoy me, plus I hate looking at that ugly face." She Stood up slowly with a fear stricken face. She was scared of the dark. He smirked at her face and started back up the stairs. She started to run up the stairs, but he was already out the door and he had the door locked. She screamed and beat on the door.

"Papa please! Papa, I'll be good! I promise! I'm sorry I eat to much, I'm sorry I take up to much space, I'm sorry I'm a no good piece of trash! Papa please open the door! Papa! Papa! PAPA! PLEASE PAPA, PLEASE! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL! PAPA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as the lights turned off. She realized the light switch was on the outside of the door.

She felt herself slid down to the top step. She shut her eyes when she started seeing scary things in the dark. Forcing her back against the door she started humming."

Tomorrow might be better….

–

Tsuna felt a something bite her leg. She swatted at hit weakly. She couldn't see it, but she figured it was another rat. There where a lot down here. Bugs too. She had eaten a couple bugs that where crawling in her skin. She was starving. She lifted her hand to her side. If she wanted, she could count the number of ribs on her side. Tsuna winced as the lights suddenly turned on, causing he bugs and mice around her to scatter. She had grown used to the pitch black darkness.

Papa was fixing to come in. She learned that he always turned on the lights before he opened the door. She squinted at the dim light. She wondered how long she's been in here. It feel's like forever.

Papa came stomping down the steps. He carried a couple bottles of water and a sandwich down the steps. At the last step he threw the sandwich down on the floor along with the bottles of water. Tsuna scrambled over to the food.

He sneered and watched as his daughter stuffed her face like a disgusting pig. "Your just like a wild animal." She looked up with scared eyes as she shrunk away from the food and him. She was covered in filth and dirt. She was practically skin and bones.

"You know. It's been two years since you where first put here," Her eyes widen. That long? She wiped her nose with her hand. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "To tell you the truth I almost forgot about you down here. Last time I came in was a couple weeks ago. Good thing you had two water bottles. Or not. After all, it would have been better if you went without. Other people need that stuff. Not disgusting pigs like you."

She looked away from him. "I'm sorry papa." It came out rough and cracked. She used to sing in here, but it had started to hurt her throat. He sneered and started to approach her. "Your voice pisses me off." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a pocket knife.

She felt her eyes widen. He had only used a knife on her a few times. She still had scars from those times. She hated the knife. She backed up against the wall.

He Grabbed her neck and forced her face-down on the nasty floor. He lifted the back of her torn up shirt and sneered. Taking the knife he started to cut away at her back. She screamed and wiggled while trying to get away. He ignored her and started carving words into her back.

Ungrateful

worthless

waste of space

stupid

failure

unwanted

dumb

hated

piece of shit

He spent hours carving hateful words into her skin. Blood was everywhere. It was a miracle she hadn't died of blood loss. Instead she passed out from pain as he carved even as she lie asleep.

He had obviously planned this, because he took out a bunch of bandages from his pocket and wrapped the wounds. He wanted them to scar.

He left the room whistling.

A little while later Tsuna blearily opened her eyes, She couldn't move an inch. It hurt. She felt light headed even though she was laying down. She felt the bandages hug her small frame. She let out a weak laugh. It hurt. "Why papa? Why…." She cried no tears. They seemed to have all dried up.

Tomorrow wouldn't be better. It would never be.

–

'Whats wrong with you?'

Tsuna had started hearing little voices. They where almost always talking. They could be whispering across the room and then suddenly right it her ear. It gave her headaches. She had started talking to them. They never yell, just whisper. She had learned that they completely stopped when papa or mama came down. She guessed they didn't like other people.

She had been terrified at first, like she was of the dark, but then, like the dark, grew to like them. Even though most of them are really mean to her. Like the one that was whispering now.

"I don't know."

'You should. You've been told your whole life.'

Tsuna petted a small mouse that was near her side. It turned and nipped her fingers. She was probably bleeding. "I know. Papa and mama let me know. They just want me to get better."

'Why would they want you to get better? They never wanted you in the first place.'

She scratched the back of her hand. It was raw and scabbed up from her bad habit of scratching at it. "I don't know."

'Maybe you should just kill yourself. Since they don't want you.'

She flicked off a bug crawling on her leg. "I always wanted papa and mama to want me. But I doubt they ever will. I wonder if when I'm older I can be let out? Then I might find someone to want me."

'They will never let you out. Besides, no one will want you. Your a disgusting, ugly, ungrateful, pig remember? Who would want that?'

Tsuna caught a bug on her arm. It had just bit her. This one was big fat one. She put it in her mouth. With a crunch, it died. "Maybe they will. You never know. I like baby pigs. They're cute."

'Baby pigs are cute. Not fat ugly ones who can eat everything and anything they see.'

She frowned. "But I've gotten better! I've only eaten five bu- six bugs for the last three weeks. I ran out of water about three days ago. Plus, the rats stole half of my bread the last time he came down. That's why I try to eat the bugs. All the big ones bite and its hard to not knock them away."

'That's disgusting. Pig. No normal people eat bugs.'

She pouted at the voice. "Oh shut up. I'm going to sleep." Se plopped down on her side, startling a few mice and bugs. She started humming really loud to make the voice shut up.

'Maybe if you stopped being worthless, papa would love you.'

'Maybe if you stopped being a waste of space, mama would want you.'

She hummed louder.

She didn't know when tomorrow was.


	2. Chapter 2

Whats wrong with you?'

Tsuna had started hearing little voices. They where almost always talking. They could be whispering across the room and then suddenly right it her ear. It gave her headaches. She had started talking to them. They never yell, just whisper. She had learned that they completely stopped when papa or mama came down. She guessed they didn't like other people.

She had been terrified at first, like she was of the dark, but then, like the dark, grew to like them. Even though most of them are really mean to her. Like the one that was whispering now.

"I don't know."

'You should. You've been told your whole life.'

Tsuna petted a small mouse that was near her side. It turned and nipped her fingers. She was probably bleeding. "I know. Papa and mama let me know. They just want me to get better."

'Why would they want you to get better? They never wanted you in the first place.'

She scratched the back of her hand. It was raw and scabbed up from her bad habit of scratching at it. "I don't know."

'Maybe you should just kill yourself. Since they don't want you.'

She flicked off a bug crawling on her leg. "I always wanted papa and mama to want me. But I doubt they ever will. I wonder if when I'm older I can be let out? Then I might find someone to want me."

'They will never let you out. Besides, no one will want you. Your a disgusting, ugly, ungrateful, pig remember? Who would want that?'

Tsuna caught a bug on her arm. It had just bit her. This one was big fat one. She put it in her mouth. With a crunch, it died. "Maybe they will. You never know. I like baby pigs. They're cute."

'Baby pigs are cute. Not fat ugly ones who can eat everything and anything they see.'

She frowned. "But I've gotten better! I've only eaten five bu- six bugs for the last three weeks. I ran out of water about three days ago. Plus, the rats stole half of my bread the last time he came down. That's why I try to eat the bugs. All the big ones bite and its hard to not knock them away."

'That's disgusting. Pig. No normal people eat bugs.'

She pouted at the voice. "Oh shut up. I'm going to sleep." Se plopped down on her side, startling a few mice and bugs. She started humming really loud to make the voice shut up.

'Maybe if you stopped being worthless, papa would love you.'

'Maybe if you stopped being a waste of space, mama would want you.'

She hummed louder.

She didn't know when tomorrow was.

–

–

\- TIME-SKIP-

She's been in the basement since she was eleven. She's now nineteen.

–

–

Tsuna stayed still when the light turned on. She watched as the bugs scurried either underneath her or away from her. Iemetsu slammed open the door and came stomping down the stairs.

In his hand was a large butcher knife. She bit the inside of her cheek as he approached her. "Okay little fucker, I've decided that I've had enough of you. Keep fucking forgetting your down here."

Hey eyes widened slightly and she tried to push herself up against the wall. He towered over her with the knife. Right before he plunged down, she weakly kicked out at his ankle. He was surprised by that and it caught him off guard while he was fixing to stab her. He fell on his ass and the knife got dropped in front of her.

She grabbed for the knife and held it weakly. He pushed himself up and scowled at her. She blankly stared at the knife.

'Kill him'

She looked at her father and seen the scowl on his face. "Fucking bitch! Your going to get it now!"

Tsuna moved over to her father as he was standing up and kicked him in the private area. He fell back to the ground holding his self. "Fuck!" He was hunched over on his knees. She moved behind him and weakly plunged the knife into his back. He fell forward as he started cursing even more.

As his head was bended forward she eyed his neck. She took the knife and raised it up. With all of her strength she had left she slammed it down into the back of his neck. His body slumped forward. She let a wicked grin cross her face.

"Papa I love you."

She left the knife in his neck. She bent down neck to her father and sighed. In the corner of the room a rat was squeaking. She poked her father cheek. Was he dead?

She reached behind him and pulled out the knife. She climbed on top of his back. Tsuna giggled. Their roles where switched. She frowned at the disembodied voice in her ear.

'Cut him up. You already killed him anyways.' She tilted her head. She stabbed the knife into his back once more. She didn't acknowledge the blood that splattered on her face. She ignored the voices and looked towards the stairs. She was growing weaker by the second. This was the most activity she's done in ages.

She grabbed the knife and slid off of her fathers back. She crawled to the stairs. Tsuna dragged herself up them to the door. Pushing it open she coughed. Her lungs where hurting. She dragged herself out of the basement. She felt a real smile on her face as she looked around. It was the exact same as the last time! She turned when she heard a gasp.

Her mama was standing in front of her. She had dropped the bottle in her hand and had both of her hands over her mouth. Tsuna furrowed her brows. Shit.

Her mother looked at her in shock a horror. Tsuna was splattered with blood and the fact that she was skin and bones barely helped the image. Her hair was long and tangled. Her eyes and cheeks where sunken in as well.

She stared at her mother in confusion. Her hair was almost all gray and she had more wrinkles as well. How long was she down there?

She grabbed unto the table that was by the basement door and dragged herself up into a standing position. Her mother backed away from her. "Mama. Papa was going to kill me. It's his fault. I didn't want to die mama. Mama I'm sorry."

Tsuna turned when her mother bolted for the front door. She soon heard tires screeching against the pavement. She dragged herself to where she remembered the phone was. It was still there. She picked it up and dialed the police. She always heard to call them in case of an emergency.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna looked at the white wall in front of her. The police had been shocked when they came to the house. She was immediately brought to the hospital as well. They had contemplated putting her in the mental ward for observance, since she did kill her father after being locked in the basement for eight years. But they decided to try and get her back to health first.

She's been in the hospital for about a four months now. She had gained enough weight so she wasn't sunken in, but she was still really skinny. When they first brought her in, they had struggled to brush her hair. Eventually they had to cut it a bit. Now only hanging to her hips. It was down to her ankles.

She had a therapist come and try to talk to her. After a session with him, she was diagnosed with schizophrenia and severe depression. He wrote her multiple prescriptions. He had made sure to come and talk quite often. She kinda liked him, since he seemed to care at least a tiny bit. Not that he knew.

He had tried really hard to talk to her about how she killed her father and such. He tried to talk to her about her mother as well. He had told her a month after she had been in the hospital, they had found her mother in another state. She was in prison for many many years for child abuse and multiple other charges.

She was currently on about six different meds that she didn't even know the name of. She just took them because they told her too. She often felt drowsy and really out of it.

Tsuna looked down at her hand. The back of it was scarred up from being scratched at so much. She wanted to pull off the little things hooking her to the machine. She was in her white robe thingie in the hospital bed.

They had a TV on in the corner of the room but she paid no attention to it. Most of what she did all day was stare at the wall across from her or sleep. Every now and again she they would make her walk around and try to do exercise to gain some muscle.

She glanced away from the blank white wall and stared at a small dog in the corner of the room. It had an eye hanging out. Plus the wagging of the tail made it sway back and forth. It stood up and it started chasing it's tail. She winced as it bit down so hard on it's tail that it was bit off. It then sat down as blood started leaking on the floor and started chewing on it's tail. She turned away from the dog to look back at the wall.

Her head moved slightly as she glanced at the door as it opened. A nurse came walking in. "Hey there, how are you doing?"

Tsuna shrugged and watched as she moved to check the machines. She never really talked to anyone if she didn't have to. She was quite glad when the voices had stopped talking so much. Now they only talked every now and again.

"Did you take your meds?" She nodded at the nurse. The nurse smiled brightly at her and patted her on the head. "Good girl."

Tsuna flinched at the touch and the nurses smile faltered. "Can you get me some ice for my water?"

The woman nodded and grabbed her cup and left the room. Tsuna sighed when the woman left. She hated the way they looked at her.

Not soon after, the nurse came back in and handed her her cup with water. The nurse smiled at her and left the room.

Tsuna put the cup aside and leaned forward. She lifted her pillow and grabbed a napkin that had something in it. She un-wadded the napkin and a bunch of pills fell into her hand. She had been hiding a bunch of the pills they gave her. They hadn't even noticed she wasn't taking them.

She popped them into her mouth and nearly choked from the large amount. She downed the cup of water. She immediately felt her stomach go queasy.

She coughed as her heart monitor started beeping faster. Tsuna lifted a shaking hand to her mouth. She jerked sideways and leaned over the side of the bed. She vomited. She moaned as the door slammed open and a few nurses came in.

Her body started to spasm as her eyes started to droop. She had been saving those pills for awhile now. She groaned as a nurse tried to get her to open her eyes. She swiped at the hand and turned over and curled up into a ball. She ignored the shuffling around her vision started going back.

–

"So Tsuna, why did you take the pills?" They had realized she had an overdose. They then figured the only way for that to happen was her hiding her pills.

She sat in a chair across from a nicely dressed man. She was in sweats and a large long sleeve t-shirt. Her hair was down and messy. She hadn't brushed it. She hated wearing short clothing. They usually made her wear short clothing to become used to her scars. But today she had gotten away with these clothing.

The therapist didn't know much about her. Only that she came from a severely abusive home. She was rescued about a month ago. He had been told she was kept in the basement as well. Other than that, he had no details.

She glanced at her 'therapist' and looked away. She wouldn't answer. He sighed and ruffled his hair. "You know your on a strict suicide watch now."

She drew her bare feet on the couch she was on and rested her cheek on it. She ignored him in favor of watching a small black cat in the corner of the room. She figured she was hallucinating since he paid no attention when it started crawling up the wall.

He frowned when he realized she was looking at something. He looked to where she was watching. There was nothing there. "Have you at least been taking your meds for the hallucinations?"

She turned from the creepy cat and stared at him. "They don't work." He paused as she stared him in the eye. It was the first eye contact he's had from her since they started.

"Well, what if we prescribe you a higher dose?" He was surprised when she suddenly sneered at him. "I said they don't fucking work. Why would I keep taking them if they don't do shit?"

He blinked. That was the first time he heard her say more than one sentence at a time. Guess she had a potty mouth then.

"Maybe if we give you something else and try it out then-" He was cut off as she glared at him. "Shut up."

"Excuse me?" He gaped as she jumped from her chair. "I said shut up. I don't want your fucking pills. I don't want your help. I just want the fuck out of this hell hole!" He stood up when she kicked the table over. He pressed a small button on a device hanging on his pant to let them know he needed help.

"I want out of this place. White white white! Everything's so fucking white. I hate white! Everything's so freaking annoying. I want just. Want. Out." She grabbed a vase from the table and threw it at the wall and it shattered to pieces.

He flinched and pressed the button again. What was taking so long? She moved to the table and grabbed the stapler and threw it at him.

She hissed when the door slammed open and a couple men came in. They assessed the situation and immediately went to grab for her. She cussed them out and tried to move away from them. "Stupid ass bitch! LET GO!"

She tried to wiggle out of the grip of one of the men. She started scratching and clawing. He grabbed her wrist and held them in a bruising grip.

"Hey be easy with her-" The therapist looked at the man warily. He was being awfully rough.

"Shut up. Your the one that wanted help." He furrowed his eyebrows. The other men that came in, watched with a bored look as she was manhandled.

Tsuna screamed as she was carried out of the room. The man who was carrying her was holding her arms really tight. She suddenly froze when he bent down and whispered in her ear. "Shut the fuck up bitch. I 've had a bad day and your making it ten times worse. Quite making my job hard. Now be a good bitch and shut up and quit wiggling.

Tsuna's mind started racing. It sounded so much like papa. Papa. Tears started flowing and she started to struggle harder. She felt hysterical.

"Papa. Papa I'm sorry. I'm m sorry please don't hit me! I'll be quite. I''ll shut up papa. Sorry. Please don't hit me papa! Please!" The man who was holding her stopped in surprise and turned to the guys beside him. The therapist came running out of the room.

"Let go of her right now!" He released her and she crumpled to the floor. The man suddenly got a view of the numerous scars covering her as her shirt rose up. He felt guilt rise up.

She shivered and sobbed as she curled up into a fetal position. "Mama please stop papa. Please momma. Papa please stop. Please. I don't want to be in the basement. I don't want anymore bugs. They taste gross. They bite my tongue. Papa are you happy now? I'm not bothering you anymore.

The men stared in shock as she started rambling. This had never happened before.

"I'm sorry papa. I caught a mouse because it bit my foot. It squeaked and wriggled and just kept moving around. They told me to eat it. I was so hungry papa. So hungry. I know I'm a pig. I'm sorry! I felt so sick afterward. I threw it up. I stayed with the bugs after papa"

The therapist bent down and looked over at a nurse that was running to see what was happening. "Go get a doctor!" She nodded and scurried off. He whipped around to glare at the men. They shrunk at the stare. The therapist made sure to pay attention to everything she said.

"Hahah. I don't think the bugs liked me either. Papa can I come out now? I'll be a good girl. I don't like it here. It's too dark. But wait- I think I like the dark now. It so calm. The light means your going to come down. Maybe you'll finish it then. Will you kill me papa? I'll be out of your way then papa!"

The therapist stared at the men in anger. "After this, be prepared to find another job." They looked away and the two who had been standing there left the hallway.

The man who had man handled her stood here uncomfortably for a moment before leaving as well. He looked back at the girl guiltily as she rambled on. He felt like crap.

"It's so dark. So dark papa. I used to be afraid papa. Then you came down and you where really going to end it. Haha But I got the knife papa. You died instead. Hehehe."

The therapist stood up as the doctor came running over with the nurse. "What happened?" He scowled and watched as the doctor started checking her vitals.

"She started throwing stuff in the room while we where talking. I called for help and the man who came in manhandled her. He dragged her out and I seen him whisper something to her. I couldn't hear what he said, but afterward she break down. She's been talking nonstop since."

The doctor nodded and gently tried to pick the girl up. "I'll have you updated once she's taken care of. We'll have to put her in an asylum. We've been contemplating it for a while now. This just decided that she's definitely leaving though."

The therapist gritted his teeth. He wanted to help this girl. She had stopped rambling and was only murmuring now. "Will I be able to follow her where ever you put her?" The doctor shook his head and they jogged down the corridor.

"I doubt it." They came up to a room and her set her down on the bed. He grabbed a syringe and filled it with a liquid. He injected it into her arm. She stopped talking completely and her whole body relaxed as she was put to sleep. The doc un-curled her and laid her on her back.

"When will she be transferred?" The therapist sat in the chair next to her and watched as the doc hooked her up to the machines.

"As soon as we figure where to put her. A couple doctors have had her since she's been moved in. We'll have to talk and see what's best. I personally think an Asylum is best." The doctor looked at the girl.

The therapist furrowed his brow. He seemed almost uncaring. What was wrong with this guy? The asylum would practically trap her. Very very rarely did anyone get released from there. If she thought this was a hell-hole then that would be the devils personal room.

"You don't give a shit where she goes huh?" The doc glanced at him curiously. "And you do? This is just another patient to me. She's a bothersome one as well. I'm not doing anything to harm her though. All I do is do my job."

The therapist sneered at the doctor. He was mad that he couldn't do anything to help her. She would be shipped off and he couldn't do a thing about it. The poor girl was being thrown to the wolves.

The doc left the room and the therapist leaned back in the chair and rubbed his face. He glanced at Tsuna lying on the bed and sighed. He stood up and wiped the tears from her face. He examined her. She was covered in scars. The back of one of her hands where scarred up, and she had a scar on her jaw as well. Her arms, surprisings only had a few nicks here and there. He knew though- that underneath her cloths, she was covered with them.

She was awfully cute for all the scars though. Her face had filled back out. If she wanted she could be scary as well. When she had thrown the vase she had looked him in the eye. It froze him to the core. She had such rage. He had been confused when he realized it wasn't directed at him.

He felt bad for her. He had grown attached to her for the past month. She probably hated him too. He smiled and shook his head.

Hopefully they wouldn't put her in the asylum.


	4. Abuse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this story has a split. I created another story where she Does Not go to the asylum. I will upload it Soon.

Tsuna sat in the backseat of a car. They where taking her to an asylum. They got her a bunch of clothes and packed her a small bag. Apparently you could wear regular cloths there. She had been blank when they told her where they where transferring her. She didn't care anymore.

She sighed as they pulled up to a large fenced in facility. It had electric fences surrounding the whole perimeter. It was a pretty large building as well. The driver rolled down his window as they came up to a man by the entrance. He glanced at Tsuna in the backseat and nodded at the driver. He was waved through.

The driver stopped at the entrance and got out. A woman with a bright smile came and greeted him. They exchanged words and the woman came over to her side and opened the door. "Come along honey! Lets get you settled in alright?" She sneered at the woman. She acted like she was a child.

The woman blinked and stepped away as she got out dragging her bag behind her. "Come this way." The driver got back in the car and practically sped away. Tsuna looked at the nurse and shook her head. She followed her into the building. She immediately winced at the white. It was brighter than the hospital.

She followed the lady down the long hallway. She frowned at all of the twists and turns. She was already lost.

They came upon to bolted doors. They had two guards next to each side. As the woman approached she nodded at them and they unbolted the door. She was surprised by the amount of locks and bolts on it. Was she in a fucking prison? Probably.

The woman ushered her into the hallway. There where even more twists and turns. This place was a maze. They came upon another bolted door and two more guys. They unlocked it.

"Okay, so this is the main area. This is where you can hang out with other patients or simply amuse yourself with some games or the television. Be aware that your on a pretty high level! There are still a couple higher though. But I'm sure a pretty girl like you wouldn't want to go there. The ones on the higher floors are the ones who need to be more closely surveillance."

Tsuna scanned the room and took note that it was empty. "It's lunch time, so they're all in the cafeteria." She shrugged. The woman lead her to another door. It opened into another hallway. They came to another double door. It was a plain simple one though. "This is where we have group meetings."

She opened the door and let her check out the room. Tsuna inwardly immediately started looking for something sharp. She spotted a pair of scissors lying on a desk near the wall. She darted for them. The woman froze and her eyes widened. She screamed loudly as Tsuna tackled her. Tsuna plunged the scissors in her neck. The woman gurgled as blood splattered. Blood ran out of her mouth. Tsuna felt a speck of blood near her lip. She licked it away. Now she wouldn't fucking look at her like that. That look of fucking pity. Talking to her like a child. Fuck her.

She jerked as the door slammed open. A few people in nurse outfits and a man came into the room. He grabbed Tsuna up and locked her arms behind her back. They dragged her out of the room as a couple nurses followed. Most of them stayed and started to try and check the woman. Tsuna screamed trying to get out of the mans hold.

"Let the fuck go!" Her screams echoed down the hallway. The man ignored her and carried her down the hallway. A nurse pulled a rag out of her pocket and stuffed it in her mouth. "We'll have to go through the cafeteria to get to her room."

Tsuna tried to spit the rag out but failed. Her screams where muffled. They came up to another large door. She winced as she heard a lot of murmurs behind the door. Ugh. People.

She hissed like a wild animal when the door opened. The noise went silent as she was dragged across the cafeteria. Multiple people looked on in interest.

She finally got the rag out and tried kicking the guy in the privates. "Let go you fucker!" The guys hold faltered and she slammed her head back and he completely released her. She ran to the nearest window and cursed. "Fucking hell! How's we get this damn high!?" She used her elbow to break the glass and she started to maneuver out. "Fuck this place!" She punched a couple nurses that tried to drag her back in.

She was fully out of the building now. Standing on the ledge. She snickered when she heard a some cheers from the other patients. She huffed when a nurse crawled out on the ledge as well. Damn. She looked down. They where probably three stories up.

She looked around for something to break her landing. There was a bush a little ways away from her. She made her way carefully so she was right above it. She huffed when the nurse made a grab for her and jumped. She heard a few screams.

She groaned in pain when she landed on the bush. She was lucky they where big and thick. She jerkily moved her way out of the bushed and started to run. Fuck. The electric fences! She turned to where she thought the entrance was. She started making a run for them.

She seen the entrance and cursed. The gate guard. His eyes widened when he saw her and he lifted a small phone to his ear. She guessed he was telling her location. Her eyes narrowed and she darted for guy. He backed up surprised and confusion.

This hadn't happened before. He was even more surprised when she darted past him. She pressed the small button to open the gate. He jumped at her before she darted out of the gate. She fell forward as she grabbed her by the back of her shirt. He climbed on top of her and put his knee in the middle of her back.

He looked behind him as others came running up to him. One of the nurses had a large syringe in her hand. Tsuna seen the syringe and struggled like hell. She let out a scream as the syringe was plunged into her arm. She nearly immediately stopped moving. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

The guy holding her down rose up and coughed. He closed the gate and sighed. That girl was a fighter.

–

The people in the cafeteria paused as they heard a bunch of screaming. A few of them started murmuring as it got closer.

Takeshi turned to Gokudera. "Newbie?" Gokudera frowned and shrugged while turning to his meal. "They better not be a fucking noisy ass." Ryohei looked over and grinned brightly. "They're loud to the extreme!"

Hibari, who was sitting near the wall simply frowned and examined the door. It sounded like a female. Mukuro who was on the opposite wall turned towards Chrome. "kufufu~ Chrome, you may have a new playmate." Chrome jumped when the door slammed open. They where all surprised when they seen a girl being held by one of the guards. They watched on in interest as she cursed the guy. Mukuro laughed when she headbutted him and kicked him. Lovely.

Hibari and Gokudera where amused by the small girls attempts to escape. Takeshi raised an eye brow when she broke the window. She climbed out and Ryohei started cheering for her. "Escape to the Extreme!" He pumped a fist and laughed. They couldn't deny that they wanted to go see what she would do. They where far up.

Gokudera rolled his eyes as a nurse followed her out as the others started going back through the door they came through. "Stupid girl. She's probably going to be transferred up top." He picked up his tray and dumped it.

They all paused when they heard one of the nurses talking. They heard her whispering to another nurse. So the girl killed a nurse? Their interest increased tenfold. They wondered what would happen to the girl. Mukuro and Hibari had killed a couple nurses. But they've been here for a long time.

A couple winced when they heard a couple alarms go off. This girl was troublesome.

–

Tsuna woke up to a blaring bright ceiling. She went to raise her hand to her eyes but found she couldn't move them. She tried again. She looked down and frowned. She was in a straight jacket. She sneered at all of the buckles on it and struggled again. She huffed and maneuvered herself into a sitting position.

She took in the room she was in. It was a padded white room. The lights on the ceiling where extremely bright. She squinted. In front of her was a huge metal door. It had a small rectangle glass to see through.

She flinched when the door started to squeak open. A man came in. He was decked out in camouflage. She frowned at the blue eyed blond. "Hey there Kora! How you doing?" He shut the door behind him.

She backed herself against the wall and flinched. "My names Collonelo! Your names Tsunayoshi correct?" She watched him closely as he plopped down on the padded floor by the door. "Tsuna."

He blinked before smiling brightly. "Tsuna it is then! How you doing Tsuna?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Pretty bad. You?" He laughed. "I'm great. Now lets talk. You know why your here right?"

She pondered for a second. "Either from killing the nurse, almost escaping, or I did something I don't remember." He grinned at her. She raised a brow at him. He was pretty cute.

"The first two actually. But the nurse thing wasn't taken to seriously. They know when they get the job that it's their fault for anything that happens to them that has to do with a patient. Besides we go through nurses like crazy here."

She snickered Collonelo paused. She was really pretty if you didn't count the straight jacket. She didn't look like she could hurt a fly either. He knew himself though that looks are deceiving.

"That's pretty funny aye? Your still on the same floor by the way. You can go to your room as soon as we take the straight jacket off. Be sure not to run away this time aye? Ain't to bad once you get used to it kora!"

He helped her up and started to unbuckle it. He helped her shrug out of it. She shook her arms. He stopped when her shirt had rode up some. He caught sight of all of the scars. Some nasty words where able to be seen as well. She seen him looking and pulled down her shirt. He looked at her curiously. He hadn't gotten her full file yet.

"Papa didn't like me that much." She looked at him amused. He simply shook his head and opened the door. She followed him out. "Where you at least shown your room before you broke out?" She shook her head. He nodded once.

"It's just down a few more hallways. This place is a maze ya know. I used to get lost quite a bit. Still do sometimes actually. Dunno how those nurses do it." He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

After a while they came to another hallway that had a bunch of doors. He stopped moving and motioned towards the doors. "We only have seven patients on this floor at the moment counting you. We never know how many we'll get in here. By the way, girls and boys are mixed." He winked at her and she ignored him. He pouted.

He led her to a random door and opened it for her. She went in and examined the room. It was pretty big. A decent sized bed in the corner of the room. A TV, dresser, and closet stared her in the face. She turned to another door that was in the room. She opened it and was surprised. A bathroom?

She turned to him. "Ain't this a little much?" He shrugged and leaned against the doorway. "Well, our patients tend to stay for awhile. Might as well make them comfortable. By the way we left you something in your closet. We heard from the hospital that you sometimes drew."

She opened her closet and blinked at her bag of cloths. She completely forgot about it. She turned to the large beg next to it. She opened it. A sketch book and a bunch of pencils stared her in the face. She smiled a bit. "Thanks~" She stood and stretched. He blinked as she rubbed her eyes like a child.

"No problem kora. Group is going to start soon so I'll lead you there. Do you want to change first?" She nodded. He stepped outside and closed the door. She picked up her bag and put it on the bed. She pulled out some jean shorts and a hoodie. She shrugged them on. She examined the scars on her legs. Not as bad as her front and back, but still bad. She sniffed and pulled her hair out of her bun and redid it.

She opened the door and he looked her up and down. She could tell he was surprised by the amount of scars on her. He led to a set of doors. It was the same place she killed the nurse. She watched as he opened the doors. "I'm the one who leads group. We're a bit early but the others should be arriving soon."

She nodded and followed him into the room. She looked down to where she killed the nurse. "There's a stain. Sorry I used your scissors." He laughed slightly and sat down in a chair. There where numerous chairs all in a circle. She sat down in a random one a few seats away from him.

"I know. I was a bit sad you stained my floor. Oh and I just washed the scissors off. They're actually in the desk now. Not on it." She rolled her eyes and watched as someone entered. Silver head of hair. Huh. She nodded at him and he paused before nodding back. He plopped down in the seat across from her.

Next a messy dark haired guy came in. He paused when he seen her before smiling and waving. He moved to sit next to her. "Hey there! Takeshi, you?" She grinned and shook his hand. "Tsuna." He laughed. He sat back in his chair. Eventually all of the others entered. She looked over to Collonelo after counting seven heads, minus his. He grinned and cleared his throat.

"Okay everyone! We have a new arrival here. We'll introduce ourselves today. I'll go first." He stood up and smiled at the bored faces.


End file.
